


Swing and a Miss

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [40]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Reverse Proposal, drunk Lucy, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Natsu plans on proposing to Lucy, but someone beats him to it.Prompt was: Chance
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Kudos: 28





	Swing and a Miss

**Author's Note:**

> basic idea was because I proposed to my husband and I like the idea of the female doing it :)

The small velvet box felt like it weighed a hundred pounds in Natsu’s pocket. All he needed was the right moment to pull it out, but every time he wanted to, his nerves got the better of him or something interrupted them. Ugh! It was so frustrating! If there was one saving grace in this whole situation, it was that his girlfriend Lucy seemed completely oblivious of his intentions. It was silly and he knew it. Since the day they’d met in Hargeon, they’d been through so much together and yet now that their relationship had become official, _now_ he gets nervous around her.

Well not always. The change in title didn’t do much really, Lucy was still his best friend, they still went on missions with the team like normal, but when it came to other more _intimate_ moments, he often became a blithering mess. To be fair, they were both a hot mess in the beginning with lots of awkward interactions and stumbling along the way, but Lucy carried herself through them better. 

After so many missed opportunities, now it was Natsu’s birthday and their plans were to party with friends in typical Fairytail style. Lucy had everything set up, the food, drinks, cake, you name it. It had to be perfect she’d said, whatever that meant. For the slayer, as long as they were together to celebrate, that was all that mattered. Maybe tonight would be the best chance he had. Drink a little courage juice, hinder his inhibitions, and just seize the moment.

Problem was, Lucy was drinking heavier than normal. He didn’t know what Cana was feeding the spirit mage, but by the second hour of the party, Lucy was completely under the effects of the alcohol. It was amusing for sure, her clingy, loving behaviors mixed with silly antics that reminded him of how much he loved her.

He pulls her close, “C-could I ask you something Lucy?”

“Course, Natshu!” 

But before he can say another word, Lucy picks up a shot and drinks it, then hangs over his shoulder. “Natshu… I think I wanna sing.” The blonde even emphasizes her decision with a nod of her head. 

_So much for his question._ “Then go sing,” he laughs, not wanting to spoil her fun, “they have the music set up.”

Her eyes brighten and she plants a giggling kiss on his lips before bouncing her way to the stage. Natsu could only chuckle at how adorable she was behaving. Lucy can sing her song, then he’ll pop the question. 

“Quiet everyone!” Lucy giggles into the microphone unable to control herself. “I gonna sing a song now for Natshu! Natshu c’mere,” she points to the front of the stage, “I want you stand right there.”

“Okay,” he chuckles and makes his way to the front. He couldn’t think of why she’d want him to stand in front of her, but if it made her smile, then why not?

Lucy pulls something out of her pocket causing Natsu’s eyes to widen, and as she lifts the microphone to her lips, _now he knew why_. 

“It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…”

As Lucy belted out the words to the song and held up two rings for all to see, Natsu couldn’t believe it. She beat him to it! Oh, this beautiful devil, so that’s why she had drank so much tonight! The guys were never going to let him live down Lucy proposing to him! But, as he watched the happy tears and beaming smile on her face, he didn’t care that she was upstaging him or even messing up some of the words. In that moment it was just him and her… 

She drops to a crouching position at the end of the song, holding the rings before him. “Marry me Natshu?”

Natsu scoops Lucy off the stage and places her beside him. “Of course, I’ll marry you!” He kisses her then takes the engagement ring and places it on her finger. “You know I was about to ask you the same thing before you sang.”

“You were?” her curious eyes driving home her surprise. 

He pulls the box out of his pocket and shows her. “Yeah,” Natsu brushes a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear, “but that’s okay, this,” he kisses her again, “was perfect.”

~~~

The young couple stands before the jeweler, and Natsu places the velvet box on the glass case. “I’d like to return this,” he explains to the older male.

“Are you sure,” the man looks at them both. 

“Mmhmm,” Natsu smiles at his wife and holds up her left hand for the man to see her ring, “she proposed to me…” 


End file.
